Mi Presa
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Seorang pemburu ada jika memiliki sesuatu untuk diburu. Itu adalah hukum alam. Namun mereka berbeda. Entah siapa yang memburu dan diburu. Atau ternyata mereka memburu satu sama lain? [Hunter!Kaname X Pureblood!Zero]
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Mi Presa

 **Pair** : KanaZero

 **Disclaimer** : Vampire Knight **belongs** to Matsuri Hino-sensei

 **Warning** : Homosexual/Gay/BoysLove/ **Yaoi** , **Typo** (s), **OOC** , Kata-kata kasar, Adegan dewasa, Absurd!

 **A/N** : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari ff berjudul Mine by shokubu

.

.

.

 _Bang_!

Bunyi tembakan yang cukup keras memecah keheningan malam. Seorang pemuda berlari menyusuri hutan dengan sebuah pistol berwarna perak di tangan kanannya. Dengan cekatan ia merunduk, melompat dan melewati sela-sela pohon di tengah kegelapan malam yang hanya bercahayakan sinar rembulan.

"Ah, target terakhir."

Pemuda bernama Kuran Kaname itu menyeringai ketika manik _red wine_ miliknya melihat buruan yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. Seorang _level E_. Tubuh kering dengan kulit mengkerut, pakaian kumal dan rambut acak-acakan. Benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

Kaname mempercepat larinya. Dengan kasar ditendangnya kaki milik sang _level E_ saat makhluk itu tepat berada di depannya. Kaname menginjak perut vampir level terendah yang bergender pria itu. Sang buruan meraung-raung, meronta-ronta dan berusaha mencakar kaki Kaname dengan kuku-kuku panjangnya yang mengandung racun.

 _Bang_! _Bang_!

Kaname menembak kedua tangan pria malang itu dengan bengis. Ia tidak menyukai vampir, dan ia bukan orang baik. Jadi tolong jangan berharap banyak padanya.

"Argghhh! Sial! Sial! Terkutuk kau _hunter_ sial!"

 _Brunette_ makin menekan kakinya yang berada di perut _level E_. Kaname melihat tangan vampir itu yang semakin terkikis menjadi abu. "Heh, ternyata mulutmu sama busuknya dengan wajahmu."

"Kau! Kau akan masuk ke neraka paling bawah! _Hunter jahannam_!"

Kaname menatap dingin targetnya. "Aku dengan senang hati masuk ke sana sambil menyeret kalian para lintah!"

 _Bang_!

Dan dengan sebuah peluru yang dilayangkan ke jantung sang level E, berakhir sudah misi Kaname hari itu.

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

Kaname berjalan di kawasan _Cross Academy_ menuju rumah sang kepala sekolah. Ia berencana membersihkan dirinya di rumah ayah angkatnya sebelum kembali ke _Sun Dorm_. Kaname mendesah lelah. Hari ini adik perempuannya, Yuuki kembali berpatroli sendiri. Pemuda bersurai coklat tua itu sering cemas dengan keselamatan adiknya yang manis. Berjaga seorang pada malam hari di _Cross Academy_ di sekitar _Night Class._ Ia tahu adiknya bisa membela diri. Namun terkadang Yuuki bisa sangat polos dan mudah mempercayai seseorang. Gadis itu juga ceroboh. Wajar saja Kaname sebagai kakaknya khawatir.

Kaname kemudian melirik jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya. _2 AM_. Wow, ia tidak sadar sudah selarut itu. Pantas saja sekolah sepi sekali. _Night_ _Class_ sudah kembali ke _dorm_ mereka, dan Kaname yakin penghuni _Cross_ _Academy_ sudah tidur pulas sekarang.

'Yeah, kecuali satu orang.'

Seringai kembali menghiasi sulung Kuran itu. Ia kemudian berbalik arah menuju _Moon Dorm_.

.

.

Kiryuu Zero sedang duduk di pinggir kasurnya dengan segelas anggur bercampur dua butir _blood tablet_ di tangan kanannya. Ia masih mengenakan jubah mandinya setelah belasan menit yang lalu berendam di air hangat. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada jendela besar di kamarnya, lebih tepatnya kepada sosok seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat ikal yang mencapai batas leher dan bahunya. Sosok itu masuk lewat jendela tanpa dipersilahkan. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah di lantai berbahan marmer mahal tanpa ragu. Manik _amethyst_ dan _red wine_ saling tatap.

"Ah? Ada urusan apa sehingga kau menemuiku sepagi ini, Kaname- _kun_?"

Zero berucap dengan nada manis yang terlalu dibuat-buat. Kaname tersenyum sinis. Ia kemudian berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapan Zero. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pelan tangan kiri Zero yang bebas dan mencium punggung tangan berwarna pucat itu. "Maaf mengganggu waktumu _Your Majesty_. Aku kemari hanya untuk menemuimu."

Zero meletakkan gelas berisi _wine_ ke atas nakas di dekat ranjangnya dengan kekuatan telekinetik. Tangan kanannya kemudian memegang dagu Kaname, mengangkat sedikit wajah sang _hunter_. _Silverette_ mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kaname. " _My_ , _my_.. mulutmu manis sekali Kuran." Jemari ramping dan lentik itu mengelus pipi dan rahang Kaname. "Tidak heran banyak wanita yang bersedia mengangkangkan kakinya untukmu."

Kaname mengikuti permainan Zero. "Kau terlalu memujiku Kiryuu."

 _Cup_

Sang _pureblood_ menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir penerus Kuran secara tiba-tiba. Tapi bukan Kaname namanya jika terkejut hanya karena hal seperti itu. Dengan lihai Kaname membalas perlakuan Zero. Lidahnya yang terampil menerobos belahan bibir merah muda dengan izin sang empunya. Organ tak bertulang itu membelai langit-langit mulut Zero, menyapa deretan gigi putih yang rapi. Mengajak lidah tuan rumah bergulat dan mengecap seluruh rasa yang ada di rongga hangat itu, menimbulkan bunyi kecipak basah.

"Hngghh~ anhh.."

Zero mendesah di saat Kaname memperdalam ciuman mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian pagutan mereka terlepas, menciptakan benang-benang saliva dari sela-sela bibir yang terpisah.

Si perak kemudian berbisik rendah di telinga Kaname. Suara jernih miliknya menjadi agak serak karena nafsu.

" ** _Fuck me_** **, Kaname**."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Kalo aja ga sampe terngiang-ngiang di kepala, saya ga bakalan ngetik ini *nangis* tergoda bgt buat bikin KaZe dg status yg ketuker begini x), aplg bikin adegan ena2nya #plak

So, what do you think guys? Lanjut or engga? :v


	2. Lanjut?

somehow keinget ini ff dan ingin nerusin..


End file.
